parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo/Sonic SATAM
Cast Version 1 (made by MrComedy01) *Dumbo as Sonic *Mrs. Jumbo as Sally *Percy (from Thomas) as Tails *Casey Jr. as Dulcy (I know, Casey Jr. is male) *Dumbo as Antoine *Mr. Jumbo as Rotor *Ringmaster as Dr. Robotnik *Jim Crow as Uncle Chuck *and more Version 2 (made by JosephCL93) *Sonic as Himself *Tails as Himself *Sally (from Sonic) as Herself *Bunnie (from Sonic) as Herself *Dumbo as Uncle Chuck (I know, Dumbo is young) *Dumbo's Dad as Rotor *Big Jake (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Antoine *Diesel 10 (from Thomas) as Dr. Robotnik *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Snively *Griff as Himself *Cat as Himself *Gordon (from Thomas) as Ari *James (from Thomas) as Lupe *Dr. Robotnik (From Sonic AOSTH) as Muttski (I know, Dr. Robotnik is evil) *SWATBOTS as Themselfs *Rosie as Herself *Ixis as Himself *Sonic (from Sonic) as Dulcy *Amy (from Sonic) as Nicole *King Acorn as Himself Version 3 (made by Sonicnknuxfan) *Dumbo as Sonic *Timothy Q. Mouse as Bunnie (I know, She's a Male on SATAM) *Mrs. Jumbo as Sally *Woody Woodpecker (from Woody Woodpecker) as Tails *Jim Crow as Rotor *Casey Jr. as Antoine *Clayton (from Tarzan) as Dr. Robotnik *Kago (from Tarzan 2) as Snively *Pingu (from Pingu) as Ari *Huey (from DuckTales) as Rosie *Mario (from Mario) as Cat *and more Version 4 (made by BertisEvil) *Sonic as Himself *Sally as Herself *Dumbo's Dad as Rotor *Dumbo as Uncle Chuck (I know, Dumbo is young and Uncle Chuck is old) *Thomas (from Thomas) as Tails *Antoine as Himself *Cat as Himself *Griff as Himself *Emily (from Thomas) as Rosie *Evil Bert (from Bert is Evil) as Dr. Robotnik (Dumbo can't be Dr. Robotnik, Dumbo is good and Dr. Robotnik is evil) *and more Version 5 (made by FirePuppy) *Timothy Q. Mouse as Sonic *Dumbo as Tails *Fat Crow as Rotor *Mrs. Jumbo as Sally *Preacher Crow as Antoine *Caroline (from Thomas) as Bunnie *Casey Jr. as Ari *Dumbo's Dad as Griff *Shadow (from Sonic) as Dr. Robotnik *Coconunts (from Sonic) as Snively *Amy (from Sonic) as Dulcy *and more Version 6 (made by BrittanCroftFan) *Dumbo as Sonic *Mr. Stock as Rotor *Jim Crow as Antoine *Timothy Q. Mouse as Tails *Mrs. Jumbo as Sally *Giddy as Bunnie *Pink Panther (from Pink Panther) as Ari *Arthur (from Thomas) as Griff *Scruff (from Thomas) as Cat *Sonic (from Sonic) as Uncle Chuck *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Dr. Robotnik *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Snively *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Lupe *Jessie (from Toy Story 2) as Rosie *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Young Sally *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Young Sonic *Nicole as Herself *Casey Jr. as Dulcy (I know, Casey Jr. is male) *Trucks (from Thomas) as SWATBOTS *Diesel (from Thomas) as Ixis *Thomas (from Thomas) as King Acorn *Diesel 10 (from Thomas) as Metal Sonic (with eyes) Voice Cast: *Jaleel White as Dumbo *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Jumbo and Nicole *Christine Cavanaugh as Giddy *Rob Paulsen as Jim Crow *Bradley Pierce as Timothy Q. Mouse *Mark Ballou and Cam Brainard as Mr. Stock *William Windom as Sonic *Tim Curry as Thomas *Cree Summer as Casey Jr. *Frank Welker as Scruff and Trucks *Jim Cummings as Captain Hook and Trucks *Charlie Alder as Mr. Smee *Michael Bell as Diesel *Thurl Ravenscroft, Rodger Bumpass and Bill Farmer as Trucks *Tom Hanks as Arthur *Dorian Harewood as Pink Panther *April Winchell as Jessie *Tahj Mowry as Pedro *Dana Hill as Little Toot Version 7 (made by FlyingDuckManGenesis) *Casey Jr. as Sonic *Cheese (from Sonic) as Antoine *Aladdin as Rotor *Uncle Chuck as Himself *Alex (from Madagascar) as Sally (Alex would be Sally, Sally was female) *Marty (from Madagascar) as Bunnie (Marty would be Bunnie, Bunnie was more female) *Rouge (from Sonic) as Dr. Robotnik (Rouge would be Dr. Robotnik, Dr. Robotnik was more male) *Snively as Himself *Grampus (from TUGS) as Griff *Sonic (from Sonic) as Cat *Ari as Himself *Nicole as Herself *Manic (from Sonic) as Lupe *Sally (from Sonic) as Rosie *Diesel 10 (from Thomas) as Ixis *and more Version 8 (made by BramGloatFilms) *Casey Jr. as Sonic *Jim Crown as Antoine *Duck (from Thomas) as Rotor *Mrs. Jumbo as Sally *Giddy as Bunnie *Dumbo as Tails *Sally (from Sonic) as Dulcy *Shadow (from Sonic) as Dr. Robotnik *Coconuts (from Sonic) as Snively *SWATBOTS as Themselfs *and more